


Wicked Game

by dxtective_dxckerstar



Series: Lucifer short fics [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sad Fluff, deckerstar fluff, lucifer says I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtective_dxckerstar/pseuds/dxtective_dxckerstar
Summary: Lucifer singing Wicked Game while he thinks Chloe is asleep and he says those words the detective needs to hear so much.Idea came from the bts footage of Tom singing Wicked Game
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar
Series: Lucifer short fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Wicked Game

She opens her eyes to a curtain of her own blonde hair, and it’s dark. It looks like early morning, probably too early to wake. She realizes she’s in Lucifer’s bed, and for a moment she’s confused. But then she remembers.

_ “You’re so beautiful.”  _

_ “I want to stay here forever.” _

_ “Chloe...my Chloe...” _

She lets out a soft sigh and smiles remembering his words. She doesn’t feel his presence next to her, and she wonders where he could be. But then...

_ “The world was on fire and nobody could save me but you” _

She hears his voice, beautiful and angelic as ever, singing from the piano. She closes her eyes, enjoying the comfort of it. 

_ “It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do” _

She stills as she recognizes the song. This isn’t his usual happy, jazzy, song choice. This is...

_ “I never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you” _

She sits up and pushed the satin sheets off of herself as she looks over at her lover. 

_ “No, I don’t wanna fall in love _

_ No, I don’t wanna fall in love _

_ With you” _

She can practically feel the raw emotion in his voice. 

_ “What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way” _

She stands up quietly, and makes her way to the stone wall, still hidden in the shadows looking at him. 

_ “What a wicked thing you do to let me dream of you” _

Her heart is pounding at her chest as she takes a step foreword, but then she pauses again. 

_ “And I don’t wanna fall in love _

_ No, I don’t wanna fall in love _

_ With you” _

She decides to stay put and let him finish the song. 

_ “The world was on fire and nobody could save me but you _

_ It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do  _

_ I never dreamed that I’d love somebody like you” _

She expects him to sing the next line of the song, but he stops. She’s confused before he takes a breath. 

“I love you,” he whispers. She peeks her head out of the shadows, and he sees her out of the corner of his eye. He looks at her in a slight panic. 

She walks over to him without a word, surprise probably still evident on her face. When she finally gets to him, she sits on the piano bench next to him. She brings her hand up to his face and caresses his cheek. He leans down slightly, and she meets him in the middle. Their lips connect, and he brings his hands to her face to cup her cheeks. 

When they part, she looks him in his beautiful brown eyes she loves so much. He swallows before whispering:

“I love you.”

Chloe lets out a breath. 

“I love you.”

His words seem to be caught in his throat, but that doesn’t matter. She brings her lips up to his, and he gratefully kisses her back. 

He brings a hand to the back of her neck to hold her as he kisses her with more emotion than he ever has before (and that’s saying something). He holds her close to himself as he lets a small sigh escape his lips. 

“I love you.” He says again. She pulls him into a hug as a tear rolls down her cheek. 

“ _I know_ ,” she says now, because she knows that’s what he needs to hear. “I know you do.” 

His fists bunch up her shirt and he deepens the hug. She kisses his shoulder as she runs her fingers through his hair. She closes her eyes and she can feel the gentle breathing of the devil in her arms. 

It’s then that she realizes...she doesn’t care where she ends up. Heaven, hell, somewhere in between. All she cares about is  _ now _ . And now she’s here. With him. The devil she loves. 

And she couldn’t care less about the future. 


End file.
